A Mamimi Fairy Tale
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Completed. Naota's life was boring... Until he was abducted by alien ninjas, that is. Supported by the Union of Rebels UoR.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Two years have passed since the events where Raharu had left Earth to search for the fleeing Atomsk. Two years have passed since Mamimi Samejima left Mabase to pursue a career as a professional photographer. Since then, the life of Nandaba Naota has been hell. Everyday, he would be teased and ridiculed by his fellow classmates, especially by Gaku and Masashi. Let's not forget the class rep that constantly gets on his case about skipping school. _What the hell is the point?_ He didn't see the point. Thus, he set the school ablaze, just like Mamimi did to the old elementary school over ten years ago. He never was caught, and nobody suspected him…save one person, Ninamori Eri.

However, she didn't care. She sat on the steps on her mansion, looking up to the sky. _It's his own damn life. If he wants to ruin it, let him! _For the most part, she was depressed that Naota didn't see her in the way that he saw Mamimi or Raharu.

(((((()))))

Near a certain bridge, Naota simply laid back on the grass while puffing a Never Knows Best brand menthol cigarette. _It's so boring here_. He took a few more puffs before throwing his butt into the creek. He looked to the sky above, and what did he see? He saw a shooting star, and decided to make a wish. "Starting tomorrow, I wish my life wouldn't be so boring." He raised to his feet and left.

((((()))))

In outer space, a large battle cruiser was traveling at warp speeds. It was gargantuan, almost 25 kilometers in length and 10 kilometers in width. It looked like something like a Behemoth-class Battle cruiser from StarCraft. On the silver hull, there was a black logo. It read 'MM-PD-00000001.11111110 (decimal number 510, binary number 1.254)'.

On the bridge, there was an elderly man dressed in samurai armor. He sat in a comfy chair at the center of the bridge. Four bridge bunnies in black ninja uniforms, all sitting in random locations, surrounded him. Their ninja uniforms had labels as well.

The head honcho demanded, "What's our status?"

The ninja labeled as 00000011 (3) saluted and answered. "Maestro Hibuki Sakai, sir! At our present speed and course, we should reach Earth's orbit in twelve hours."

Sakai grinned. "Ninja Bot 00000100 (4), make sure that Ninja Bots 01000000 (64) - 01100000 (96) are ready for combat!"

Ninja Bot 00000100 turned to its master and saluted before leaving the bridge to do what it was told.

Hibuki Sakai pondered his victory. _Soon, the power of Atomsk will belong to Medical Mechanica!_

((((()))))

A young woman, 19 years age, with shoulder length maroon colored hair, full lips, full breasts, and voluptuous legs was chasing after a shadowy figure in an endless field. This endless field was like a rainbow, with blossoming flowers of all shapes and colors. She yelled out to the shadow, "Tasuku sempai! Wait up!" She continued her pursuit of this shadow. "Tasuku!" The shadow-like figure stopped, and she managed to catch up. However, it faded as soon as she did so. Another figure appeared in the shadow's place. It appeared to be a 12-year old boy with a cyan-colored hoody and dark cargo shorts. His hair was a messy brown and his eyes deep blue. "Naota?"

The boy spoke to her. "Mamimi."

"Why are you here? Why am I here?"

"I need to tell you something."

"…?"

((((()))))

In a dark condo within uptown Tokyo, the maroon-haired wonder shot up from bed, clad in a T-shirt and panties, soaked with sweat. _Why does he haunt me like this?_

((((()))))

Naota was usually groggy when he woke up. Indeed, he lacked the motivation to face reality…but today was a different story.

"Where the hell am I?" The young Nandaba pondered his situation. This looks like a jail cell. He looked out the window, and what he saw was most unexpected. "What the hell is this? I'm in outer fraggin' space!"

An old man in a sumurai uniform sat on a black, leather recliner at the other side of the barred door. "Ohayo Nandaba Naota, this is a pleasure indeed."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hibuki Sakai, head of Medical Mechanica's Ninja Bot Division."

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because you have been imbedded with the power of Atomsk, as well as one of our robots, the one you know as Kanchi. We plan to drain your life energy and create a high-powered weapon from it. Obviously, you won't survive the process"

Naota was not happy about that. "What the heck gives?"

Hibuki laughed. "Think of this as an honorable sacrifice, young one!"

Naota had to get out of there. "KANCHI!"

((((()))))

Mamimi originally planned on capturing photos of Shinto shrines today, though the visions in her head kept her from doing anything. She thought she was over him. She thought she should let him go, let him be with Haruko. Had he gotten with Haruko? No, he hadn't. Haruko, rather the space pirate Raharu, abandoned him to pursue Atomsk across the endless plains of space. Then why did Mamimi leave? Was it because she figured Naota could never replace Tasuku? That couldn't be it. He had always been there for her, unlike him...the guy who dumped her for a career in baseball. Several times, Naota had saved her, as well as Mabase itself, from the Medical Mechanica robots.

The young miss Samejima looked down at the busy Tokyo streets from her condo balcony, deep in thought. _Naota, I wish I could see you again._

((((()))))

Back on the MM-PD-00000001.11111110, the red Kanchi's Gibson EB-Zero was smashing Ninja bot after ninja bot, turning them into nothing but scrap metal. Naota, who had been rescued from his cell, just leaned against the wall, arms crossed, cockily smiling down at a nervous Sakai. "So, still plan on using me for your stupid experiments?"

Sakai was too petrified to reply.

After all 32 battle-mode Ninja bots were totaled (which only took 4 minutes), Naota was ready to get the hell out of there. Text flickered across Kanchi's TV face.

[root kanchi root] # echo I will uplink to their wi-fi mainframe. There should be some escape pods around here somewhere.

I will link to their wi-fi mainframe. There should be some escape pods around here somewhere.

The boy replied, "Hurry it up."

[root kanchi root] # echo I am also going to set this ship to self destruct on Pluto.

I am also going to set this ship to self-destruct on Pluto.

Naota smirked. _Serves 'em right!_

[root kanchi root] # ./root/tools/crack.sh

Enter the IP address and subnet mask of your victim: 1.1.1.1 255.0.0.0

Enter the username of your victim: root

Cracking the password for root at 1.1.1.1…

Password is "AtomskMustDie!"

[root kanchi root] # telnet 1.1.1.1

Connecting…

Connected to 1.1.1.1 [medicalmechanica]

Login: root

Password:

Authenticated.

[root medicalmechanica root] # ls

/etc /bin map.sh self-destruct.sh escapepod.sh destination.sh

[root medicalmechanica root] # ./root/map.sh

A map was displayed on Kanchi's TV face.

Naota eyed the map carefully. _We're about 3 blocks away from the main corridor. There are five escape pods in there. _He commanded_, _"Let's go!"

They rushed to the escape pods. Any personnel that got in their way, combat or non-combat, was met with the butt of the Gibson to the back of their head, courtesy of the god of the black flame.

Once they were in the escape pod, Kanchi prepared it for lauch.

[root medicalmechanica root] # ./root/escapepod.sh

Which escape pod to launch? 6

They were in escape pod six, so Kanchi selected six.

Destination? (star system, planet): solar system, earth

The Medical Mechanica plant in Mabase is the only beacon; proceed (Y or N)? Y

Escape pod is being locked down in 30 seconds. Please check for personal belongings and enjoy your flight.

[root medicalmechanica root] # ./root/destination.sh

What is the ship's destination? (star system, planet): solar system, Pluto

What speed? For standard speed enter 1kps-2000kps. For hyper drive enter Warp1-Warp10: 100kps

Destination Accepted.

[root medicalmechanica root] # ./root/self-destruct.sh

Enter the time (in minutes): 5

Are you sure? There is no way to reverse this process (Y or N): Y

Self Destruct in 5:00, please proceed to an emergency escape pod.

Their escape pod was launched.

Naota sighed with relief. "I'm glad that's over with."

[root medicalmechanica root]# logout

Disconnecting...

[root kanchi root]# echo It's not over yet. Hopefully this escape pod will hold together when we enter the earth's atmosphere.

It's not over yet. Hopefully this escape pod will hold together when we enter the earth's atmosphere.

He had a good point. Naota didn't like it. _Oh shit_…

((((()))))

Alarms were going off everywhere on the MM-PD-00000001.11111110.

Sakai growled. "That stupid punk outsmarted me, master of the ninja! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

He rushed to an escape pod, throwing all of his subordinates out of his way.

He boarded pod number seventeen, though he had to knock out a few people to get them out of there. "This is my escape pod, bi-atch!"

((((()))))

High in the atmosphere, a sphere-shaped pod descended at incredible velocity. The boy inside was having a blast.

"Oh god, I'm gonna throw up!"

The speed of the pod just kept getting faster and faster…

"Make it stop!"

…Until it reached to the top of the old Medical Mechanica plant, where it just seem to pause.

"Huh?" There was a moment of silence. "I'M STILL ALIVE!"

When the hatch opened up, Naota jumped out of the pod. "I never though I'd be saying this: it's good to be back home!"

Kanchi, who was now blue, nodded in agreement.

[root kanchi root] # echo No kidding..

No kidding.

**End Chapter One.**

Author's notes: wo07 f0r ro07n355!


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Many Thanks to Studio Gainax. Without them, there wouldn't be FLCL or Neon Genesis Evangelion. Many thanks to those that thoroughly enjoyed The Return of Atomsk as well as the entire FLCL fan fiction community.  If not for these things, I wouldn't be writing this…this insane, damn-near blasphemous story.

Now on to another matter: formatting. I have revised my formatting system for your, the viewer's, convenience!

"Quotations" denotes speech

_Italics_ denotes thought

Asterisks denotes emphasis

(((((S))))) = Scene break

(((((P))))) = Page break

Every once in a while, I will use slight script formatting for objects such as Televisions, radios, etc.

Now on with the story!

(((((P)))))

Chapter Two 

In outer space, a pod raced through out the solar system. Contents included a psychotic warrior, hell bent on destruction.

Sakai Hibuki might be a middle-aged man, but he was a fine young ninja back in the day. Even though he's not at his prime, he still knows how to kick some arse. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Just you wait, Naota Nanadaba! I am coming for you! I will make you feel the steel, bi-atch!" In anticipation of his victory, he broke out the point. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stayin' Alive, stayin' alive! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stayin' ali..........................................................ve!"

(((((S)))))

Those on the train from Tokyo to Mabase were in for a long haul. Asides from the memory of a certain young man, only one thing gave Samejima Mamimi comfort...music! She screeched along with the lyrics being spewed out from her Discman. "You mark your skin, it gives you pleasure! I take your precious art, it becomes my leather! Exposing your hide, before you have died! Violence Defied!!!" Mamimi, though she made plenty of money, always felt empty inside. Because of this mysterious void, she's always felt down about life. Hence, her dark music was used an escape. "Do you desire...to be ripped up and torn apart! Do you desire...to satisfy my fucked mind! Do you desire...to satisfy my thoughts! Rah!!!"

Nowadays, Mamimi only wore clothes composed of one fundamental color: black. She believed it brought out the gothic personality she has developed over the years. The current outfit she had on complimented her figure quite nicely…be it her tight, black tank top with the Lacuna Coil logo, that exposed a good deal of her nicely filled out bosom and flat mid drift. Be it her short, black jean mini-skirt, which hung no more than half an inch below the crotch of her panties, allowing you to nearly see all of her voluptuous legs. Be it her black high heel slippers, which make her look taller and more slender. She stood 5 foot 5.72 inches by default…5 foot 9.07 inches with the high heels.

She had dated several people since coming to Tokyo, though there was only one thing they were after…just like him. Just like Tasuku. Those relationships lasted a couple of months at the very latest…usually no more than a week or so.

"You mark your skin, it gives you pleasure! I take your precious art, it becomes my leather! Exposing your hide, before you have died! Decency defied!!!"

This gothic personality of hers, though it could be a symptom of her depression, was useful at warding away the sex offenders…at least the non-gothic ones. She just hoped it wouldn't ward away her old friend.

(((((S)))))

Back in Mabase. About noon. Naota wandered the streets aimlessly with Kanchi at his side. He thought the former Medical Mechanica robot might come in handy if more of those sideshow freaks reared their ugly heads.

It was beyond anyone's reasoning that Kanchi was able to enjoy human food and beverages. When they stopped at a Ramen stand, the thing chowed down on a Jumbo Shrimp with Lobster Sauce soup entrée with chicken fried rice. It also downed God knows how many Coca Colas per day.

They just wandered about downtown, minding their business…until something dangerous, something shiny; something pointy was aimed at them. This thing appeared to be six point shuriken-throwing knife. Kanchi's robot senses picked it up. Surprisingly, Naota did too. Must be the fraction of Atomsk's power that dwelled inside of him. They looked around the streets. Nothing suspicious. When they looked up, they say a faint figure on top of a skyscraper. The skyscraper was labeled Konami.

This faint figure performed a suicide jump. Surprisingly enough, it effortlessly survived the 700 foot jump…and landed right in front of the boy.

Naota faintly smiled. "Oh…it's you."

The suicide jumper growled. "I am l337 n1nj4 m45t3r Sakai, and don't you forget it!"

The boy frowned. "So what? I told you once: I'm not gonna let you use me to make a stupid weapon for your stupid company."

Sakai grinned, showing off his sharp, pearly whites. "I'm not giving you a choice!" There was a small sheaf strapped around his waist. He pulled out the short sword inside. "This, my friend, is a Tang-style Wakizashi! A long time ago, the samurais used this as a side arm. Now it is used as the sword of Medical Mechanica!"

Naota smiled. "Kanchi, why don't you show him how a real man fights?"

"[ root kanchi root]# echo Gladly.

Gladly."

In the blink of an eye, Kanchi changed from blue to red.

The ninja let loose a cry of war before charging the robot. "Tai-achi!" He brought the wakizashi down with all of his strength…CRACK!!

The boy chuckled. "Well, so much for your weapon."

Sakai's eyes were bloodshot with rage. "You asshole! That wakizashi cost me ten thousand Medical Mechanica Credits!"

The young Nandaba shrugged. "Who cares? Kanchi, shut him up already."

Kanchi drove its gargantuan left fist into the man's stomach, giving him the T.K.O. instantly.

"[ root kanchi root ]# echo What should I do with him now?

What should I do with him now?"

"Just throw him in an alley way dumpster or something."

"[ root kanchi root ]# echo Sweet.

Sweet."

(((((S)))))

Hours later. Naota and Kanchi still wandered about, with no objective in sight. However, that would change as soon as they reached the train station…for when they did, Naota was completely speechless at what he saw.

His eyes were wide with shock. _That girl…I've seen her before_. It didn't take long for it to click. "Samejima Mamimi!"

The crowd looked around. Mamimi was well known these days, and when the men saw her in the flesh, they whistled.

Mamimi, however, paid no mind to them. She only cared about one thing at the moment. "Naota-kun!" There was a bright smile on her profile.

They ran to each other…and damn near had a head on collision. When up close, they embraced tightly. Once they parted, the questioning began.

"Mamimi-san, what are you doing here?"

The woman replied, "I'm here to visit you. Is that okay?"

Naota blushed and nearly stammered his response. "S-sure."

She giggled at the boy's nervousness. "You're so cute when you do that."

Naota's face only flushed deeper. "You think so?"

"Yep." Mamimi thought it might not be a good idea to embarrass him further. She extended her left hand to Kanchi. "Sup Kanchi-sama?"

The robot shook her hand.

"[ root kanchi root ]# echo Not much.

Not much."

Mamimi whispered to the boy. "Naota-kun, do you mind if we talk in a more private place?"

Naota whispered back. "Not at all. What place do you have in mind?"

Mamimi smirked. "Your bedroom will do nicely."

Mister Naota Nandaba's blush was so intense; it was totally off the infrared scale.

**End Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter Three

Warning to the viewer: As an Italian, I just have to squeeze some brutal mob slayings in here somewhere, so why not in this story? Rating will be upgraded to -R- for more brutal violence, drug use, and fan service!

As for formatting: FanFiction.net is having trouble displaying asterisks, so…

-Hyphens- denote emphasis.

A further warning: When I say fan service, I mean -a lot- of fan service. Non-hentai fans beware.

Thank you, and have a brutally nice day.

(((((P)))))

**Chapter Three**

The Sistine Chapel in Rome was a beautiful work of art.  It is known for it's ceiling where Leonardo De Vinci painted a bunch of nude people.

Sakai, now a guest in Rome, looked to the ceiling above. He whispered, "Hmm, this picture almost gives off a pornographic aura."

"Hibuki, it's a been a while!"

The ninja turned 180 degrees to face another man.

Italy's head of the crime syndicate and Hibuki Sakai's half-brother, Don Vincentino "Fatso" Sakai was a large man. Standing near 7-foot high and weighing in at 500 pounds, he would give most sumo a run for their money. He had the coldest cyan blue eyes. Yes, his hands have indeed killed thousands of people. He only wore one outfit: a black tux. Also, his long black hair was tied back in a ponytail

Hibuki laughed with joy. "Fatso! How ya been, bro?"

Vincentino gave the man a great big bear hug, nearly suffocating the ninja master.

"Gah, put me down!" Sakai didn't like -tight- situations.

Fatso put the man down. "I've a been a busy. Afterall, it is my a reputation to a kill at least half a thousand people every a day. Give a me my a sword!"

Another man, also dressed in a tux and sunglasses, handed Fatso a five-foot long iron sheaf with a shimmering foot long hilt.

Hibuki got down on his knees and looked to the heavens. "Oh great Buddha, I can't believe it! The legendary Masamune!"

"That's a right!" Fatso exclaimed while unsheafing the gargantuan katana. "This a will be the sword that puts an end to your target's a life. And I will a kill him, personally!"

"When do we leave?" Hibuki asked, anxious to see his half-brother put and end to a certain young man.

"Tomorrow at a 4:00 AM."

(((((S)))))

Naota's room. 6:00 PM. For the past 24 hours, Nandaba Naota and Samejima Mamimi have been catching up on lost times. They discussed several things, like Naota's life of delinquency, Mamimi's career, the good old days, and how empty they've felt these last couple of years.

"I'm glad to hear you smoke weed now, chief. Now I have someone to share my white widow with." Mamimi beamed.

"White widow, huh? I hear it that's some good shit."

The woman nodded. "It is."

This was the first time in a long while he has seen Mamimi with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. _She's so gorgeous!_

The female lit up the joint and handed it to the boy. "Know the rules?"

He inquired, "Puff, puff, pass?"

"Bingo."

Naota took two hits then passed the joint. After Mamimi took two hits, she put it out. "We'll save some for later, okay?"

"Sure."

Mamimi appeared to be deep in thought. _He's still as warm-hearted as ever…he's still my little Ta-kun.  I wonder, how far he is willing to go? I hope I don't push him away._ The woman asked him, "Is it alright if I leave my mark?"

Naota froze. _Wouldn't that be appropriate? Come on, this is Mamimi! You know you like her!_ He answered her, "I don't see why not."

The woman did not reply with words, rather actions. She crawled directly behind him on the bottom bunk, and took a seat where his rear end was pressed up against her crotch. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, her breasts cushioning his upper back, as she slowly brought her lips down to the left side of his neck.

The boy shivered at the sensation of her sucking. "Oh Buddha!"

"What's the matter?"

Naota blushed. "N-nothing."

Mamimi half frowned. "Is that so?"

"It just feels really good, that's all."

The woman smiled mischievously. "Good." She returned to making a hickey on the boy's neck. She could feel his shivers grow more violently. "Well, well, what have you been hiding from me, Ta-kun?"

Naota was too nervous to reply coherently. The woman eyed that certain -bulge- in his pants. "I, uh, um, you see, ah…"

She giggled. "There's no need to be ashamed."

"Um, okay."

Mamimi got up from the bottom bunk. "Let me show you something more shameful!"

Naota didn't have a clue what was to come…

Outside of Naota's room, Kamon pressed his ear against the door. _There's going to be fooly cooly, I just know it!_

Back inside the boy's bedroom, Naota didn't have a clue what was to come…until Mamimi slid her miniature tank top over her head, revealing her black lingerie bra. His jaw, needless to say, dropped to the floor.

"Come on, I haven't even started!" The woman stated matter-of-factly.

Next, she slid off her miniskirt, revealing her black lingerie panties.

Naota gave himself a pep talk. _Come on, Naota. I know it's a lot of pressure, but you've got to keep it together, damn it!_

Both were oblivious to the world around them. So much, in fact, they didn't notice the boy's door was slightly open.

_They're really going to do it! I must get my video camera!!!_ Indeed, Kamon Nandaba had no shame. With nothing holding him back, he tiptoed to his room to get his Sony Hi-Definition, 1920x1440 pixel, 64 bits per pixel, Dolby Pro Logic II, 7.1 channel surround, 16:9 ratio wide screen camcorder. _I bet the old man will shit himself!_

Inside Naota's -pad of lust-…

Mamimi threw off the black lace that held her hair up, thus letting it flow freely on her shoulders.

Naota's internal struggle continued. _Can't contain myself! Must not explode!!!_

Mamimi slipped back into her high heel slippers. "I like to administer pain. Maybe I'll step on your crotch if you're naughty!"

Outside the pad of lust…

Kamon, with the camcorder in hand, thought to him self, _I've always figured Mamimi for the S&M type!_

Inside the pad of lust…

Mamimi finally unfastened her bra and slowly let it fall to the floor, revealing her rounded orbs of flesh.

Naota's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. _Oh Buddha, I can't believe this is really happening!_

Now…the end…the woman slowly slid her panties down her legs, revealing her cleanly shaven pelvis. When her last garment hit the floor, she stepped out of it.

He mentally swore, _Good fuggin' Buddha!_

Mamimi was now completely bare, minus her high heel slippers. She slowly, gently twirled around, allowing him to see all of her.

His eyes trailed around her form. Silky tan flesh, full breasts, tight buttocks, professionally sculpted legs, flat abdomen, slender neck, deeper-than-the-ocean black eyes, full lips, silky hair…could this be human?

"What do you think, Ta-kun?"

"You're a fraggin' goddess!!" Naota quickly covered his mouth. He didn't mean to blurt it out…at least not like that.

The woman smiled, and further more straddled the young man. She lifted his black Cannibal Corpse T-shirt over his head and discarded it. Next, she unfastened his baggy, black JNCOs, and pulled them down.

"Pokemon boxers, eh?" She enjoyed embarrassing him to no fraggin' end; as if he couldn't any blush deeper!

She slowly leaned her lips towards his, planting a soft kiss. She whispered, "I love you, Naota-kun."

"I-uh…"

She stopped him with another soft kiss. "It's okay. You don't have to say it." She took his right palm in her hands and slowly brought it to her left breast.

The boy thought, _I can feel her heart beating_.

"Would you believe me if I said I was still a virgin?"

Naota shook his head.

"Well…in a sense, I am. I've only been deflowered when I was raped."

"What?!!!"

"Several guys have took advantage of me, chief. One of them being your brother."

Naota shook with rage. _That fucking bastard!_

"You're going to be the only person that I ever make love to willingly."

Naota's heart skipped a beat. "Um, um, um…"

"Don't say anything. Just let me make a man of you."

She slipped him the tongue, and soon they would embark on a magical adventure.

Outside the pad of lust…

The middle-aged man, still taping his son's ascension to manhood, grinned like he's never grinned before. _Fooly Cooly! Fooly Cooly! Fooly Cooly!!!_

(((((S)))))

Hours later, on a private jet headed towards Mabase, Fatso Sakai meditated in his private chambers. _I am a one with the universe. I am a one with the elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth's soil, Darkness, and Light. I will a use these to destroy my enemy. _His eyes shot open, and he emitted a demonic grin. _You need a not worry, brother. I will take a care of this cockroach!_

**End Chapter Three.**

(((((P)))))

More Authors' notes: Oh man, that was my first hentai scene in a fan fiction story for over a year! Sorry if it sucked, rust is bound to happen after such long periods of time.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Naota smiled as he gazed down on the sleeping beauty that was Mamimi. He kissed her the cheek. _Thank you. Thank you for the greatest night of my life._

The boy felt complete. He had someone. Someone who knew what it means to be lonely. Someone who knew what it means to be depressed. Someone who understood him. Her being drop dead gorgeous was just a mere luxury...and he could care less about that.

Now in his boxers, he headed to kitchen to get a soda...but he was unprepared for the aura of gore that awaited him!!!

In the dining area, Both Shigekuni and Kamon had multiple slashes across their bodies, and laid in pools of their own blood.

"What the is going on here?"

Naota turned when he heard laughing originating from the shadows of the living room.

His eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck are you?"

The mysterious figure stepped forth. It was Don Sakai Vincentino, Masamune in hand. He answered, his accent a very strong Italian. "You've a met my half a brother, Sakai Hibuki, correct?"

The boy growled. "Is this about revenge?"

The older man snickered. "Of a course." Picasso raised his katana above his head in a ready-to-strike position. "Prepare your a self, Nandaba Naota. The a reaper has a come for you!!!"

He brought his blade down at the boy, though Naota was barely able to evade.

_Shit! _The boy knew he was in trouble. "Kanchi!!!"

Before the half-Italian, half-Japanese ninja could do anything more, a certain red robot crashed though the wall that stood in-between the kitchen and the dining room. It delivered a hard left hook to Vincentino's face, knocking the fat man back a good seven meters.

After -fatso- regained his composure, he smiled a sinister smile. "Not a bad, but how will you a fair against my a next attack?"

A golden energy field surrounded Vincentino as his power level increased.

"[ root kanchi root ]# echo Naota-sama, he's going to cast a spell using the spirit of his katana. Gather Mamimi-chan and get the fuck out of here!"

Naota did not argue. He ran the fuck away.

Vincentino laughed. "You have a only post a poned his execution! No one can a hide from me!"

His aura of power now lit up the entire household.

Kanchi knew it was in trouble. _It's time like these I wish I was made into a toaster._

A gigantic black and orange ki ball formed at the tip of Fatso's blade. "Now a you die, my un a worthy adversary. -Sin Harvest!!!-"

Kanchi, needless to say, was left as a pile of severed robo limbs.

_Three a down, one to a go. _The man hurried after his victim, not noticing that life (or electricity) still ran through the robot's circuits.

"[ root kanchi root ]# ./root/encrypt/recovery.sh

Running Medical Mechanica Self Recovery Program v3.2.1. Please stand by...

Checking for internal mainboard... [ OK ]

Mainboard: Medical Mechanica Biomechanic 9800XLE Series in compliance with the IEEE 802.11g Standard.

Checking for operating system... [ OK ]

Operating System: Medical Mechanica v8.7.1, UNIX/Linux based.

Please be patient while the biomechanical mainboard repairs itself. Estimated repair time is 2 hours."

(((((S)))))

Outside the house, Hibuki snuck around, taking cover inside Kamon's junker of a car. He noticed Naota, who dragged a red headed female by the hand, had bolted out the front door and was running as fast as humanly possible to the left of the bakery. Hibuki thought, _Fatso has that brat on the run! I should have gotten him to take care of the kid sooner!!!_

The Italian mob boss smashed through the door, totally ripping it to shreds. _Now I will a use my ninja senses to a track him down. _A blue aura lit up around him. _My a senses tell me we a went left. _Fatso raced to the left at Mach speed.

An astounded Hibuki was left behind. _That's my brother, always showing off!_

(((((S)))))

Naota and Mamimi ran for all that they were worth, but the boy, partially infused with Atomsk's power, could sense the fat ninja gaining. He growled. _If only Haruko was here, she would know what to do._

Vincentino had nearly caught up. "You can't escape from a me!" The fat man, with surprisingly quick speed, disappeared and reappeared right in front of the two lovers, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Ta-kun, what's going on?"

Fatso Sakai smirked. "Mama mia, such a beautiful woman. I will add her to my a harem once I have a killed you!"

"Ta-kun?"

"I'm sorry Mamimi, if I knew this was going to happen, I would have sent you home."

"How a romantic!" Fatso exclaimed, sarcastically. "I will a gladly send you both to a hell together!" He raised up the Masamune, ready to end their lives.

Mamimi embraced Naota, whispering, "If I die, at least I had you at my side. I couldn't ask for a happier death."

The boy never felt so helpless._ It can't end like this!_

Fatso laughed manically as a golden aura surrounded his form. "I sure a hope you enjoy my a Sin Harvest!!!"

**End Chapter Four.__**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Sin Harvest!" yelled the elusive Fatso.

Mamimi screamed as orange ghosts illuminated their surroundings, fearing an imminent death.

'I can't let her die! I can't let her die!' Naota exclaimed inside his head.

Fatso laughed as he announced his plan. "How about I kill the bitch-a before I kill-a you? It will make-a for fine entertainment-a!"

Naota's eyes lit up to a pale silver color as he grounded his teeth. "You son of a bitch, I will never let you touch her!"

The boy was surrounded by a red aura, and a certain old man, hiding behind an orange Tureno 86, knew all too well what this meant. Sakai thought, 'Shit, Atomsk's power, the portion of Atomsk left inside of him is awakening, but how is that possible, unless…A…A…Ae…gis?'

The young man, out of rage and a will to protect, has finally ascended to true manhood. "Aegis Crusher!" The earth beneath his feet began to crack as his aura surged with more and more energy.

"Aegis? The true-a power of sorcery-a? Has he-a come back-a?" Fatso asked himself.

Mister Nandaba had a sadistic grin on his face as he ran at the Italian ninja. "Punch of the Aegis!"

Silver ki energy surrounded his forearm as he sent it into Fatso's gut. When all was said and done, the fat ninja was nothing but a pile of blood, severed limbs, entrails, and scattered brain tissue.

"Shit!" Hibuki screamed as he bolted the hell away from there.

Naota took note of this and took aim. He had Sakai in his sights, right between his middle and index finger. 'Gotcha,' he thought, with a lustful yearning to kill. "Unholy Aegis Flare!"

"Oh fu…………………….ck!" was all Hibuki Sakai, master of ninja, could say before being completely vaporized by a pillar of black flame.

Afterwards, he powered down. Though the red aura and the silver eyes were gone, his demonic grin remained. 'That was so satisfying! I want to…no, I must kill more!'

"Naota-kun!" A certain maroon-haired-wonder screamed as she dove into her lover, head first. Mamimi stood up to look him in the eye. "Naota-kun, what's wrong?"

His eyes widened with fear. "Mamimi, I can't control it! My power, it's…it's…I must kill something!"

"No, Aegis, you must stop this at once!"

Both Mamimi and Naota turned their heads west to see a black bearded Arab cloaked in white. He also sported a white turban.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naota asked.

"I am Cinnah, a sage."

"Do you know what's happening to him?" Mamimi asked, her tone one of desperation.

"That I do. He is the reincarnation of Aegis, master sage. However, his power was so great, he was unable to control it, thus was born the dark knight, Genji. Three quarters of the Earth's population died at his hands. How he was defeated remains a mystery."

"How do I stop it?" The young man asked.

Cinnah frowned. "You will not be able, I am afraid. The holy relics were buried under the Antarctic ice caps long ago."

Mamimi was on the verge of tears. "Please, tell him, I can't loose him."

Cinnah pondered the situation. "Perhaps his love for you might buy some time. Very well, I shall tell you of what you seek. With these two relics, Atomsk will return to you, therefore you will be complete.

Naota, flabbergasted, had not the faintest clue of what the old man spoke. "The fuck does that mean?"

Cinnah continued, "You see, Atomsk was what remained of Aegis' soul after his ascension to dark knight. When you were born, he returned to you, though the fusion was incomplete. In order for a more stable fusion, you will need the holy sword, Excalibur, and the Holy Grail. Spill your blood into the grail with the use of Excalibur, thus purifying your blood. Drink it, and Atomsk will surely return to you."

( )

As the journey of the hero has just begun, so has the meddling of the great evil one!

Onboard a large, gold, space ship, shaped like a vacuum cleaner, labeled MM-00000000.00000000, there was a man, and he was indeed a bad man. Dressed in maroon medieval armor, with a demon-shaped red helmet (with four pseudo eyes) to boot, he was indeed a monstrous looking foe.

'Thy sense Hibuki Sakai met with an unfortunate _accident_. Oh well, not like that old geezer 'tis of any importance to ye…though, thy must see if it is true, thy must witness Aegis' reincarnation for thyself!'

( )

On board the USS Harbinger, which was _borrowed _(stolen), Mamimi and Naota set sail towards Antarcica. Amarao, who tried to stop them, was _hired_ to sail the ship (or more accurately, forced into to sailing the ship in exchange for his life). While he froze on the freezing deck, the couple enjoyed a nice, hot shower together in the men's locker room. The man's face was nestled in between the woman's bosoms as she stroked his hair like a kitten. "Oh, Ta-kun," she whispered into his forehead as she planted soft kisses there.

No matter what the male did, he couldn't help but stare her down. Face, neck, legs, butt, abs, breasts, skin, hair, she had it all, and it was all good. Both had their eyes closed as he leaned in for a smooch on the lips as he began to stroke her own hair as if she were a cat… 'Mamimi Samejima, you're the only thing maintaining my sanity.'

"Make love to me, I need you more than ever."

"Mamimi-chan," he whispered into her ear.

He gently nuzzled the left side of her neck, and slowly worked his way d…

Um, er, wait a god damn minute, this story is only rated _R_! no longer accepts NC-17 entries… This must end now!

( )

The MM-00000000.00000000 raced towards earth at warp 9.5, or something like that.

The bridge bunnies were ironically dressed in plush, pink bunny outfits. What kind of horrible evil would make his bunnies wear such filth?

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha," the evil, armored foe laughed, "That bloody Aegis will soon feel thine wrath, bwa ha ha!" The maroon armored foe drew a black sword from a brown leather sheath that was strapped around his back. "Thy, Marduk, shalt slay thine foe. Aegis, thy shalt slay thou with thine sword, Ragnarok! Bwa, ha, ha, ha!"

**End Chapter Five.**


	6. Final Chapter

**Chapter Six**

The Yellow Gargantua Class spaceship, labeled MM 00000000.00000000, held still in Earth's orbit.

"Are thou certain this is where the boy is?" The demonic looking Viking inquired.

A random bridge bunny, dressed in a pink rabbit uniform, replied "Yes, sir. Our intelligence gathers he is heading towards their south pole, which is the location of a continent named Antarctica."

"Very well. Give the coordinates to the transporter room and instruct them to beam thyself down to that location."

"Acknowledged"

(((((sb)))))

Not too much later, Amarao, Naota, and Mamimi (clinging to her lover's left arm) were trekking across the winter wasteland, though the boy used his psychokinetic powers to block out the cold.

"Is there a reason you had to drag me along?" Amarao asked, annoyed that he could not evade the predicament.

Naota stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to the right. "Yes, there is. First, you're an IIB agent, so this paranormal activity should be something under your jurisdiction. Next, there are power hungry aliens heading for this planet. Even though you're a wuss and fear Medical Mechanica, it's still your duty to do something about it. Finally, you seem to have several awards and medals from your service in the U.S. Navy hanging on your office wall, so I figured you would have at least _some_ knowledge of sailing a ship."

Amarao made a mental statement, God damn smart ass kid.

"He is here! _Run!_"

Naota and Mamimi looked around, only to see nothing.

"Is that you Cinnah?" the boy inquired.

"Impudent fool, the one thou know as Cinnah is dead!" The armored fiend reached behind his cloak and pulled out the head of the sage.

"Holy shit!" The young man exclaimed.

The armored psycho then threw the head aside. "Thy name is Marduk. I am third in command of Medical Mechanica, also one of the legendary Norse gods."

Marduk, eh? Naota thought, that's a pretty cool band.

"Thy lord, Odin, believes thou to be a threat to him, and therefore I must exterminate thou."

Naota smirked. "Enough of that retarded primitive dialect already!"

"Thou shalt rue this day!" A black aura surrounded the Viking god as he chanted an incantation, "We gather in awe at the destruction of Mother Nature's wake, _Flames of Hatred_!"

A large flame engulfed Naota, Mamimi, and Amarao, but the psychokinetic shield protected them flawlessly.

"What manner of magic is that, lowly seed of Aegis?"

"This is not spiritual power, but the power of my mind."

Under the mask, Marduk grinned. "Perhaps this will be more effective on thou? Feel the torment of a thousand piercings, _Ice Blades_!"

Razor sharp ice spikes formed out of nowhere and rushed towards the boy. However, his psychokinetic shielding deflected the attack.

"I grow weary of thou cowardice. Make haste and fight with me!"

Naota's being glowed with a red aura. "Mamimi, get behind me."

She did as she was told.

The boy laughed manically as energy particles rushed to him. "In the beginning, there was nothing. There was only darkness! Allow my prey a return to nothingness, where his soul, mind, and body will cease to exist!"

An unholy baphomet then hovered over Marduk. "Shit!"

"_Unholy Aegis Flare_!"

Marduk nearly evaded the attack as a black flame shot out of the baphoment. He lost his left arm as a result. "Thou are dead to thee! I call forth the divine powers of sorcery to crush thy enemies! Punch of Aegis, _Aegis Crusher_!"

Marduk's right arm glowed red before he launched a massive ki beam at the boy.

Naota managed to catch the attack with both of his hands, canceling it out.

This is crazy! Amarao thought, that boy has the power of Atomsk at his disposal!

The boy was amused, and quite frankly, felt very evil. Seeing his opposition was powerless to destroy him, he announced his victory. "It seems I have won, Marduk. Do thou have any last wishes?"

"Odin, save me from this wretch!" He begged of his master.

Naota growled with a ferocity unlike any other. "Your lord cannot save you now! I call forth the divine powers of sorcery to crush my enemies. Punch of Aegis, _Aegis Crusher_!" He launched the same attack, though it was a whole hell of a lot larger coming though Naota than the Viking lord.

Needless to say, Marduk exploded into a mass of blood, severed limbs, and entrails.

"Naota-kun?" Mamimi was petrified of the site. Her lover, once a kind and considerate young man, was now a vengeful demon with a thirst for chaos and destruction.

The red aura surrounding the boy eventually dissipated. "Mamimi-chan, I'm so sorry you had to see that." He dropped to his knees, sniffling. "What's happening to me?"

The maroon haired wonder closed the distance between them, summoning him into a loving embrace.

After what seemed like hours, they parted for a second, gazing into each other's eyes.

Amarao sighed. It seemed the mushy atmosphere made him noxious. "Give me a break," he whispered under his breath.

The couple softly pressed theirs lips together for what seemed like an eternity, though in actuality it was only a quarter minute.

"I love you, Naota-kun," the maroon haired beauty said, gazing into his ocean blue orbs.

Naota averted his gaze from hers, unable to look her in they eye. "I can feel it, Mamimi-chan. Day by day… No, hour by hour, I can feel the impurity of my blood become thicker and thicker. At this rate, I would say I have a mere day left with you."

Tears forced their way out of the woman's eyes. "Don't say that!"

"But it's the truth!"

"Don't make me cry. I only want to feel happy when I'm around you!"

"Mamimi-chan!" The boy could not control his sadness; burying his head between Mamimi's breasts, he cried like never before.

She stroked his hair as he sobbed in her chest. I wish I could do something, she spoke in her mind. Her tears started to become more forceful as well. "Oh Naota-kun…"

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed them.

"You have done well, children."

The lovers parted, though all they could see was the blinding light that surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Naota asked.

"I am the voice of Excalibur, the legendary sword."

The sword, with a platinum silver hilt and guard, as well as an elegant diamond blade appeared out of nowhere. It was accompanied by a platinum silver grail, which had diamonds embedded in the cup.

"Take me. Offer your blood to the grail. It will purify it and upon drinking, you shall be cured of the evil that plagues your existence."

Naota did not waste time. No, he made haste. He reached for the sword and sliced open his palm. Upon dripping into the cup of the grail, he could see his blood, now pure black, being converted into the finest of red wine. After the cup was full, he chugged the shit, savoring the sweet ecstasy that grazed his tongue and throat. Upon finishing, a silver aura began to illuminate around the boy.

"It is done."

The light toned down, allowing them to see once again the endless plains of snow and ice.

Amarao, Mamimi, and Naota heard a high pitched scream from above, all looking up at the source.

It was the shiny red bird in all his glory, Atomsk, pirate king, keeper of Aegis' power.

"My work is done. Your blood has been purified, thus you are worthy of holding this power, the energy untainted by the Dark Knight Genji."

"Atomsk, I am ready to receive!" Naota yelled, feeling surprisingly upbeat.

"Then so you shall."

Atomsk raced towards the young boy. When they collided, another blinding light engulfed them.

The young man felt power unlike any other surge through his veins. He almost felt divine as it was when he first obtained Genji's power. But this… This was divine in every way!

Then the light cleared, it could be seen that the boy inherited a peculiar trait thought the fusion. He had angel wings, with feathers of mythril silver, sticking out from his upper back.

"Oh Naota-kun!" Mamimi embraced him again. Needless to say, he embraced her back.

(((((sb)))))

In a pitch black room, only lit by a black and blue obsidian ball, he watched. He witnessed it all, Sakai's defeat, Marduk's defeat, and now the cleansing of Genji's blood and the rebirth of Aegis. His thoughts were centered on relieving this error, that boy will be shown no mercy! He has rued the day by challenging the great Odin's authority!

(((((sb)))))

Several days later, Naota and Mamimi cuddled, unclothed, in the boy's lower bunk. He smiled as he looked down at her angelic face as she slept, and whispered "All is right in the world."

**End Mamimi Fairy Tale. **

(((((pb)))))

Odin: Lowly mortal child, what can he hope to accomplish by challenging me? What right does he have to interfere in my conquest of the universe? Aegis, Genji, Atomsk, Naota, they are all but mere scum who will succumb to my wrath. Thor!

A Viking with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes appears out of nowhere.

Thor: What is my bidding, my master?

Odin: Destroy the one known as Nandaba Naota, reincarnation of the great sorcerer Aegis.

Thor: Consider it done.

Thor then vanishes.

Odin: Do not miss a Mamimi Fairy Tale II: Odin's Divine Counter Attack.


End file.
